Wearable display device, is also known as head mount display device, video glasses, glasses type display, portable cinema, it realizes playing the multimedia files, including 3D videos and so on, it takes advantage of near-eye technology to achieve the effect of an immersive cinema, and makes the concept of portable home theatre productized.
In prior art, the wearable display equipment, particular to the immersive wearable display equipment, the display device is integrally connected to the headphone device. But different users have different width of face, so it needs to provide deformation space along axis through the left and right headphone bodies. However, the shape of the main portion of the display device housing the necessary components is steady, and the deformation cannot be provided. Moreover, the main portion of the display device needs to cover two eyes of the user, so its' lateral (a direction along axis through the left and right headphone bodies) length is basically close to a distance between the two headphone bodies of the headphone device, and the connecting portions are relatively limited, the lateral deformation provided is relatively limited, when a separating force exerting on the two headphone bodies is quite great, the two connecting portions respectively connected to the two ends of the main portion of the display device would exert an expanded, twisting force on the display device, and the force would produce some damage.
According to the description above-mentioned, the application provides a wearable display equipment to solve the above technological problems.